


Jake ==> Bugger Dirk Through the Floor

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Tipsy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wants to take Jake Dancing, but this was not what Jake had in mind.  He ends up enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake ==> Bugger Dirk Through the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This was liveblogged to the Skype Chat I'm in.

"Just... come on, you'll enjoy it." Dirk suppressed the slight hiccup and grabbed Jake's hand. Jake glared as his friend dragged him out of the booth and toward the dance floor, this really wasn't what he'd expected when Dirk had said they would be 'going dancing.' He'd though of ball gowns and tuxedos, of fancy parties gone wild... not this. The music was too loud, the room was too crowded, he stuck out like a human on an alien planet! Also he couldn't tell if they were even singing in these songs! "Jake!" Dirk laughed and dragged him further into the crowd bouncing up and down in the center of the room.

There was multicolored paint getting splashed everywhere, the lights dimming and strobes zipping around overhead. Dirk screamed something under the music, and Jake on made out 'My hand,' as Dirk reached out for him after he got bumped back by the crowd. He grabbed Dirk's palm, feeling the tug as his friend dragged him closer to the front of the room. He tried to avoid the paint, but it ended up covering his sleeves and he groaned, frowning at his jacket. Dirk just ignored his discomfort and deposited Jake's hand when the music picked up. He was bouncing in his skin, probably tipsy, and glowing in the black light with paint and bracelets snapped all over his arms and waist. Jake frowned, looking back toward the booth he'd found them when they'd first walked in. Roxy was sitting on the table, laughing as Jane smiled and pried the bottle out of her friends hand. He felt so left out, everyone was having fun but him.

Just when he thought he'd be able to slip out, because night club were never a good thing in movies, he felt someone fall into his side. It wasn't an accidental fall either, because when he turned Dirk was clinging to his arm, face buried in his shoulder and sunglasses clenched in one hand. His entire body had gone from vibrating with joy to strung tight and tense.

Oh.

Oh!

"Right, let's get outside." Jake grabbed Dirk around his waist and shoved people aside. Someone had taken off his friends glasses, or they'd been knocked off, and the strobes must have flashed over his eyes. Dirk might have been tough as nails, but his eyes were sensitive to a fault. Jake shoved a couple aside and glared when the boyfriend turned to punch him for spilling his drink. It was enough of a warning glare because he backed off, Dirk was trembling now and pressing his arm over his eyes and Jake wasn't going to stop just because some guy wanted to hit him. The rest of the crowd parted as Jake got Dirk toward the exit, the doorman nodding as he let them outside. Jake looked around the crowded street and spotted an alley with a busted overhead light, dark and empty.

He dragged Dirk over and kicked one of the crates onto its side, settling Dirk down before he kneeled in front of him. "Hey... you alright?" he reached up, slowly tugging Dirk's arm away. There were tears running down Dirk's cheeks and his eyes were clenched shut, his entire body trembling. "It's okay, there aren't any lights on down here. You need to let me see the damage mate." Dirk shook his head no and Jake sighed. "Look, I know it hurts, but if you've buggered up your eyes, I need to see so I can tell if I need to get you to a hospital or not." Jake prodded.

"It's not that bad." Dirk hissed, his voice wavering. "I just... I need a few minutes." Dirk turned his head away, sniffling as he hugged his sides. "I should have just worn my contacts under my glasses, like you told me to." Jake frowned and stood up.

"Now mate, don't start." he said. "It wasn't like it was a fun party anyway." he sat down next to Dirk and felt his friend tense again.

"Oh..." Dirk's face was pointed toward his lap, eyes still shut as his fists clenched around his glasses. "My bad, I should have guessed you wouldn't like it." Dirk shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Jake knew better though, he knew Dirk, and he knew he'd hurt his feelings. He sighed and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, resting against his friends side.

"It just wasn't what I was expecting, Dirk. I'm sure if we'd have stayed longer, I'd have gotten to enjoy it." Jake put on a smile even though Dirk's eyes were closed.

"You're a terrible liar." Dirk muttered, turning his face toward Jake.

"So are you." Jake muttered as he reached up to rest his hand on Dirk's cheek. Dirk's eyes snapped open, wide and red rimmed as he blinked several times. "Do they sting?" Jake ran his thumb over Dirk's cheek and felt him nod.

"Just a little bit." Dirk let his eyelids lower, almost squinting as he leaned into Jake's touch. "I'm okay though." There was that hint of a smile as he reached up and put his hand over Jake's. "You're... still touching me." he muttered. Jake nodded, reaching over with his other hand to wrap around Dirk's glasses.

"Yeah... I am." he smiled and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. "Will you be okay now?" Dirk chuckled and squeezed Jake's hand.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying." Dirk sighed and opened his eyes wide before his pupils dilated. "Why are you so close top my face again?" Jake laughed and pulled back.

"You're a terrible drunk." he reached down and took Dirk's sunglasses to place them back over his eyes. "That better?" Dirk nodded after fixing his shades and his face fell back into its usual mask. "Good, we should go back and get the girls." Jake pushed down on the crate, ready to stand up when Dirk pulled him back down.

"Two minutes." Dirk grabbed the lapels of his coat and dragged him forward, pressing their mouths together and nipping at Jake's bottom lip. Jake squeaked, hands flying up to Dirk's shoulders and squeezing as his friend dragged his tongue against his lips. Jake opened his mouth without a second thought, maybe to complain or tell Dirk to stop, but as soon as a tongue slid into his mouth and around his tongue he couldn't keep his moan hidden. Dirk pulled him closer and Jake tilted his head, pushing his tongue against Dirk's as he moaned back. They were both shaking now and Jake was about to lift his hands and run his fingers through Dirk's hair, but his friend was pulling back, it looked like he'd started drooling.

Sloppy make outs actually just happened.

"I... need a drink." Dirk pushed himself to his feet and broke free of Jake's hands before he walked back toward the night club. Jake swallowed, his mouth tasted a la Dirk and he was pretty sure he'd never get over that. He ran the back of his hand over his mouth and smirked when it came away wet. He looked up, watching as Dirk looked over before slipping back inside of the building. He let several minutes pass before he got to his feet and walked after him.

\--

Two hours later Dirk was decidedly fuzzy headed from terrible alcohol and Jake wouldn't stop smiling at him as they stumbled into their apartment. Dirk pulled off his shoes and threw them down the hallway, laughing when Jake attempted to do the same while he fell onto the couch face first. He turned his head to the side, breathing in to try and clear his head before he tugged off his glasses. All the lights were off so he could relax without them on, maybe even sleep off the lightheaded swimming sensation he'd gotten from drinking too much.

"Scoot over." Jake mumbled above him.

"Fuck no." Dirk said, arms pulled up under his head as he felt Jake settle between his legs.

"Fine." Jake reached over and grabbed both of Dirk's thighs, pulling him across the couch until his crotch was pressed against Dirk's ass.

"Dick." Dirk grumbled, refusing to hive up his place. Jake laughed and leaned over when Dirk moved his legs so they were spread wider to either side of Jake's hips. "I'm still not moving."

"Don't want you to." Jake muttered as he leaned over to kiss the back of Dirk's neck. He whined a little, squirming when Jake kissed his neck again. "Thought you weren't going to move?" Jake smiled against the back of Dirk's neck, nuzzling his nose into the base of his skull. Dirk groaned and rocked his hips back, feeling Jake's cock stiffen against him. "Tease."

"You started it." Dirk muttered, still rocking his hips. "I'll finish it if you won't." Jake laughed and grabbed Dirk's hips with both his hands, grinding his cock against Dirk's ass until he whined. "Get my jeans off." Dirk muttered. Jake laughed harder and helped Dirk crawl to his knees before he reached around his front and started undoing his belt. His glasses were falling down his nose so he tugged them off, tossing them over to the other end of the couch near Dirk's shades.

Jake fumbled with Dirk's belt while Dirk reached down to tug at his button and zipper, the two of them working to push his jeans down his hips and around his knees. While Dirk kicked his pants the rest of the way off, Jake worked on his own jeans, stumbling out of them and resuming his place between Dirk's legs. He smiled when he gripped Dirk's hips, watching him shiver in anticipation before he went back to grinding against him.

"You feel so good." Jake muttered. Dirk laughed and buried his face in his arms before he could turn to look back at Jake when he's stopped laughing.

"We're not even naked, Jake." he teased. Jake flushed and scoffed, pulling back to tug off his jacket.

"Well, we can fix that then." Jake muttered. Dirk raised an eyebrow and rolled over, spreading his legs just to watch Jake stumble again as he arched his hips.

"You're adorable." Dirk stretched his arms above his head as his shirt pushed up his stomach. Jake swallowed and watched him, eyes focused on his every move until he was down to just his boxers. Dirk smirked, letting his hands fall to his waist before he rubbed one palm against his crotch and tucked the thumb of his other hand into the elastic of his boxers. Jake groaned, tugging at his boxers until they were across the room, his cock flush and standing ready in the dim light.

"Get those off." Jake demanded even though his voice was shaking. "Now, mate." Dirk laughed and pushed his hips into his palm and rolled over.

"Nah, I think I'm going to nap." Jake made a choked noise of aggravation and pressed himself between Dirk's legs again.

"I bloody well take them off for you." Jake snapped as he reached over to Dirk's hips. His fingers slid under the elastic of Dirk's boxers and he smiled when Dirk helped him tug them down. After a little more fumbling, Jake tossed the boxers across the room and Dirk stretched across the couch. His shirt was still on when Jake ran his hands down his back and over his ass, squeezing and leaving very faint scratches.

"God, you're so beautiful, swear I could just bugger you through the floor." Jake grumbled. Dirk hummed and rolled his hips.

"We're going to ruin the couch." he yawned and felt Jake's grip on his thighs tighten. "I'm not tired, if that's what you're thinking." Jake scoffed and smacked Dirk's ass with an open palm.

"You better not be, I'm hard here." Jake pressed himself into Dirk's back to prove it, nuzzling against his neck. Dirk moaned and arched back, reaching over to tug Jake down until he fell flat against him on the couch. "Easy." Jake whispered as he sat up on his knees.

"No easy about this." Dirk mumbled. "How do you want me?" he looked back and smiled when Jake rolled his eyes. "On my belly, on my back, something new? We haven't tried spooning yet, have we?" Jake groaned and leaned over to kiss Dirk's shoulder. "I'll take that as a no."

"Get on your side." Jake said, voice cracking.

"What, am I the little spoon the first time?" Dirk asked, already rolling so he faced the living room. Jake squirmed until he was situated behind Dirk, cock still grinding against his ass as Dirk threw a leg behind his hip. "Did you get the condoms?" Dirk asked.

"Fuck." Jake buried his face in Dirk's neck and groaned. "Shit I don't want to get up." Dirk hummed and reached back, fingers running through Jake's hair.

"Don't do that, we can get off and get condoms later, alright?" Dirk turned his head, kissing Jake's cheek when he finally looked up.

"You said no fucking without condoms mate, I'm not breaking your rule." Jake muttered. "This position isn't really made for anything other than... well." Jake coughed and ran his hands down Dirk's sides until he reached his leg.

"Look, we can still work with this." Dirk pulled away and Jake whined, reaching after him. "Relax, we need a few things, I'll only be a minute." Jake groaned and spit into his hand.

"I'm starting without you." he grumbled, fisting his cock as Dirk disappeared from his line of sight. He paused every few strokes to roll his palm over the head of his cock, pressing against his slit and shivering when he thought of how much better it felt when it was Dirk's tongue instead of his hand. His hips bucked and he groaned, ready to get off when a hand yanked his arm away and his eyes flew open. Dirk was glaring at him, bottle in one hand and open condom wrapper in the other.

"Don't you dare come yet, I will cut it off if you even think about it." Dirk warned as he uncapped the bottle. "Put the condom on." he shoved the packet at Jake and ignored his laughter. Dirk flopped onto the couch and Jake dug the condom out of the packet before rolling it on, listening as Dirk grumbled about lube being freezing. When he passed the bottle back Jake had to swallow, watching Dirk shove a finger into himself on his side was enough to make him want to come right then and there.

"I don't hear you... lubing up." Dirk grumbled. Jake tore his eyes away from Dirk before he could watch the second finger push in and poured some lube onto his palm. He stroked himself a few times and made sure the condom was coated, he was having to think unsexy thoughts as he did it. At least he was trying to when Dirk whimpered and arched back until his back was pressed against Jake's chest.

"Dirk..." Jake snapped the lube cap shut and tossed it behind the couch. "You umm... oh fuck." Jake groaned and grabbed the base of his cock, pulled his balls down and squeezing his eyes shut. Dirk was working himself on two fingers, both stretched apart and no doubt biting his lip. Jake squeezed at the base of his cock harder until it hurt before pulling his hands away. "We doing this?" he asked, his voice coming out in a croak.

Dirk looked back, easing his fingers away before he tossed his leg back over Jake's side. "Go easy on me." Dirk mocked. Jake laughed and wrapped an arm around Dirk's chest to pull him closer before he kissed his neck. "Come on." Dirk urged. Jake hummed and shifted until he was settled, one hand on his cock as he guided himself in, thumb pressing against Dirk's hole to stretch it wider while he pushed in. Dirk gasped, head resting against Jake's shoulder when Jake stopped after half of his shaft was in.

"You alright?" Jake asked, not wanting to stop but ready to do so if Dirk said anything.

"Jake I'm... fine, just give me a second." Dirk muttered as his body trembled.

"Do you want more lube?" Jake asked, starting to worry. Dirk laughed and reached up, turning Jake's head until their lips met and he could lick at Jake's mouth before pulling back.

"Stop freaking out, Jake." Dirk mumbled. "It feels good, move." Dirk pushed his hips back and gasped when Jake pushed forward the meet him. Jake couldn't help but smile, sliding his hand down Dirk's chest until he got to the bottom of his shirt. When he pulled his hips back Dirk whined, grabbing his arm to try and pull him closer again. He trust forward the same time he pushed his hand under Dirk's shirt, pushing it up until his fingers found his nipple. "Your hands are fucking cold." Dirk hissed.

"Good." Jake started thrusting in and out, enjoying the incoherent babbling Dirk's always seemed to mutter when they had sex. With a twist of his wrist Jake grabbed Dirk's nipple and pulled, earning him a surprised and not altogether happy gasp. Dirk squirmed and tried to push Jake's hand away, but he started thrusting harder and Dirk lost his grip and ended up clinging to Jake's arm and shoulder.

"Fuck!" Dirk arched and dug his nails into Jake's arm. Jake smiled and closed his eyes so his could focus on fucking Dirk until he made that sweet noise he did right in the middle of sex. He reached over with his free hand, wrapping it around Dirk's cock since the lube from earlier hadn't dried yet. Dirk gasped and moaned even louder, his body clenching around Jake. He wasn't going to last much longer, they both knew it. He worked Dirk's cock faster and fucked into him harder, kissing along his neck.

Dirk groaned and tossed his head back, the red of his eyes sharp in the dim light. "J-Jake!" Dirk gasped and arched again, this time away from Jake as his entire body tensed. Jake moaned into Dirk's neck as he felt him come, heard it in the noises he made and the way he trembled as Jake stroked his cock. His hips stuttered when Dirk moaned and tried to shy away, over stimulated now that he'd had his orgasm. It was two or three more thrusts until Jake came, pulling Dirk against his chest until he could breath again. They both shivered, Jake pulled out and moving Dirk's leg off his hip.

"I'm soaked." Dirk muttered. Jake laughed and reached down to tug the condom off.

"We'll get a shower in a minute, mate. Just take a breather." Jake mumbled as he tied the condom off. Dirk moaned and relaxed into Jake's arms when he threw the condom at his jeans.

"That's disgusting." Dirk commented.

"I'll pick it up later." Jake turned Dirk's face until they were kissing, both smiling when Dirk placed his hand over Jake's on his cheek.


End file.
